


[he] is a mythic bitch

by HaveYouSeenATimeLord



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, nerd!percy, popular kid!byron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveYouSeenATimeLord/pseuds/HaveYouSeenATimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: "byron & shelley. popular kid and nerd au"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[he] is a mythic bitch

"Hello, Shiloh," Byron purred as he slunk up to Percy's locker.

"Hey Albe." Percy continued to pile his books into his arms.

Byron was unperturbed at this non-reaction. he reached out and carded his fingers through Percy's hair. "Have you ever thought about getting a haircut?"

"Not everyone can pull off the head half shaved look like you can."

Byron pouted. "It's called style!"

Percy raised an eyebrow at him. "Along with the heavy makeup, I assume. It makes you look dead."

"'The dead do not eat but they do drink wine, and of the best quality.'" Byron leered at Percy as the other boy closed his locker. "What class are you going to?"

"US history. We have it together, if you'd ever bother to show up."

Byron opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by a voice yelling "Yo! What up G-Dawg?" It was Henry. Byron turned around and gave his friend a fistbump. He ran to catch up to Percy. He gave the shorter boy his best under-the-eyelash glance. "Sooo...what're you doing tonight?"

"Studying for English with John. I would invite you but I don't think you'd actually come."

"Only if it ended in a threesome." He winked. "I was wondering if you wanted to do some...private studying sometime?"

"That could be arranged."

**Author's Note:**

> notes: yeah, henry is based off lord grey de ruthyn. john is keats, not polidori. byron quotes a translated line from ladurie's montaillou, village occitan.  
> and yeah. byron definitely has an undercut and guyliner. and percy wears sweaters all the time.  
> title is a line from heathers the musical.
> 
> posted on tumblr here: http://lordbyron.co.vu/post/97444570492/a-while-ago-celia-requested-a-drabble-about-byron
> 
> i take prompts at dwightfryes.tumblr.com


End file.
